This invention relates to dispensers and containers for cleaning materials, particularly for wipers for use in cleaning surfaces, and to methods of using such wipers.
A known type of wiping material is supplied in elongated strips wound into rolls. Individual sheets of wiping material are delineated from one another in the strip by lines of weakness such as perforation lines. The wipers are torn from the strip along the perforation lines.
Such wipers typically are dispensed from a container such as a plastic tub with a restricted outlet opening through which the end of the strip can be pulled. The restricted outlet opening provides sufficient resistance to the movement of the material through the opening so that the end wiper can be torn loose from the remainder of the strip by pulling on it with one hand.
The roll of wipers in the tub is pre-moistened either by the manufacturer before being placed in the tub, or by the user. Typically, the tub and the roll of wipers are sold separately and combined by the user, who pours liquid solvent into the tub, where it is absorbed by the roll of cleaning material.
In such prior devices in which the roll is presaturated by the manufacturer, presaturated replacement rolls of wiping material are supplied in separate individual sealed foil pouches. When the roll supplied in the tub by the manufacturer is used up, the tub is opened up, the sealed package holding a replacement roll is opened, the roll is inserted into the tub, and the end of the wiper strip is threaded through the restricted outlet opening. Thus, the tub is reused a number of times.
There are several problems with such prior dispensers. One problem is that the tubs are relatively large and expensive to make. Another is that the material of which they are made often deteriorates when some of the more aggressive cleaning solvents are used. For example, solvents such as methyl propyl ketone (xe2x80x9cMPKxe2x80x9d) methyl ethyl ketone (xe2x80x9cMEKxe2x80x9d), acetone, napthas, etc. attack and greatly weaken or destroy the plastic material of the tubs. Thus, the tubs well might not have a very long shelf life, and might not be re-useable, under certain circumstances.
Other problems with such prior dispensing systems is that they require the handling of either a liquid cleaning solution, or a roll containing such a cleaning solution. This exposes workers using the cleaning materials to potentially toxic liquids and fumes (VOC emissions) and the cleaning liquid itself.
Moreover, when the user refills the tub with solvent, or places a new roll in the tub by hand, there is a significant opportunity for the wipers or cleaning solution to become contaminated.
Another disadvantage of the prior systems here under discussion is that they require a substantial length of time to refill the tub, either with a new roll of material and a liquid, or with a pre-wetted roll of wiper material.
Another problem with such prior systems is that the tub is relatively bulky, difficult to handle and requires substantial storage space.
Another problem which is met in supplying pre-moistened wipers in sealed packages is that the security of the sealed package often is compromised when the more aggressive cleaning solvents such as those described above are used. Three-layer laminations of polyethylene as an inside layer, polyester as an outside layer, with aluminum foil in between have been used, but the foil layer sometimes develops cracks where the material is folded or bent. Such cracks can compromise the security of the container.
Further problems exist with certain types of resealable bags containing pre-moistened folded or flat separate wipers in a stack. The seals comprise a strip of adhesive covering a hole in one wall of the bag.
The hole in the bag often is relatively small, thus making it relatively difficult to remove the wipers from the bag.
Also, the adhesive seal often adheres to the hands or the gloves of the user, thus increasing the possibility of contamination of the wipers in the bag, slowing the use of the wipers, and, possibly reducing the adhesion provided by the adhesive.
Further, the integrity of the re-sealing of the bag depends on the integrity of the adhesive, and upon attaching it to the bag material without folds. This sometimes is difficult to do.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a product which eliminate or alleviates the foregoing problems.
In particular, it is an object to provide a dispenser and cleaning method in which the cost of using the dispenser and wipers is reduced.
It is a further object to provide wiping applicator dispensing containers which have a relatively long shelf life, even when they contain aggressive cleaning materials.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning method and dispensing device which minimizes user contact with the materials, and minimizes contamination and VOC emissions into the workplace.
Additionally, an object of the invention is to provide such a dispensing device which is more compact, easier to handle and less hazardous to use than prior devices of a similar type.
It is a further object to provide a reclosable dispenser package or bag which has a relatively large opening for removing folded flat wipers, and has a closure device which does not rely on adhesives for re-closing the bag.
The foregoing objects are met, in accordance with, one aspect of the present invention, by the provision of a strip of wipers in a flexible bag with a re-closable dispensing opening in the bag. Preferably, the strip is formed into a roll, with adjacent wipers being delineated one from another by lines of weakness such as perforation lines.
The bag normally is sealed, and can be reclosed after removing a wiper from the bag.
Preferably, the strip of wipers is pulled through a restricted outlet fixture which substantially impedes the movement of the strip through the opening. This provides resistance which enables the lead wiper to be readily torn free from the remainder of the strip, and holds the remainder of the strip stationary so that it does not fall back into the bag.
Each bag is relatively inexpensive so as to be disposable after each use. Thus, the wipers can be used with a minimum of exposure to the fumes and the liquids of the solvents contained within bag. The chances for contamination of the wipers in the bag are significantly reduced, as compared with prior dispensing systems and wiping methods using such wipers.
Preferably, the roll of wipers is flattened in the package and thus takes up considerably less space than if it were in a cylindrical tub. This reduces storage space for the cleaning system, and requires the user to store only one type of package, instead of two or more. Also, this avoids the problem in which the wrong chemicals can be placed in the canisters when using a two-component system.
The very considerable time of workers which is needed to refill the prior art tubs is eliminated by providing a much cheaper package which can be disposed of after each use.
The dispensers are so relatively compact that they can be carried on the body of the workers using them, in pockets, tool aprons and the like and thus can be faster and more accessible to use.
In another aspect, the invention comprises the provision of a pre-moistened wiper bag made of a laminate material which is highly resistant to deterioration by contact with aggressive cleaning liquids. In order to better resist the more aggressive cleaning solvents, the bag preferably is made of a laminate including layers of plastic and a metal foil such as aluminum foil.
Preferably, the bag material consists of an inner layer of polyethylene, then a layer of polyester, a layer of foil and an outer layer of polyester. This maximizes the resistance to deterioration by aggressive cleaning materials.
The invention, in another aspect, comprises a bag containing one or more wipers with a slide fastener to make it reclosable. The bag has a much wider outlet opening than many prior bags using adhesive flaps, and avoids the difficulties of handling the adhesive flaps.
Preferably this bag uses the laminated wall structure described above.